A vehicle's position can be obtained in several ways, including a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) or a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, a dead reckoning system, and/or an inertial navigation system that calculates a number of tire rotations to determine the distance from a known starting reference point. However, these techniques lack an accuracy that can determine the vehicle placement between a lane marker and the edge of a roadway.